Es
Es is the main heroine of XBlaze – Code: Embryo and a former Embryo Storage. She is the true protagonist of Lost: Memories. She is set to appear in the console version of BlazBlue: Centralfiction as a playable character. Information Created by Sōichirō Unomaru, Embryo Storage was originally meant to be a substitute vessel for the Embryo, but was deemed a failure due to her eyes being an amber red instead of blue. However, when Sōichirō noticed that she's able to speak and communicate with him, he expressed shock towards her. After introducing himself to her as her creator and superior, he makes Embryo Storage a member of the Mitsurugi Agency's Sleipnir Unit, giving her the Legacy Weapon Murakumo and gave her the task to hunt down the Drive-Infected Patients so they could either be captured so they can be treated for their unfortunately terminal condition or if they entered Phase 5, due to being unable to be saved because of their crystal fusing with their nervous system, must be destroyed before they hurt other people. Sōichirō, in order to fit her in with Sleipnir and make her appear human to them, despite only viewing her as a tool, he gives her a name, renaming her Es. She would also become Mei Amanohokosaka's partner on the field, being the only other person aside Sōichirō to know about her origin as an artificial human, but unlike Sōichirō, Mei views her as a person and a friend, showing concern for her well being. Code: Embryo She was sent to detain Goro Joizumi in New Yokozaki City. After finding him inside the Restricted Ward, she openly attacked him, interrupting his assault on Tōya Kagari. After determining the Union to have reached Phase 4, she began to beat him unconscious until Tōya stood in her way; continuing with her mission, she knocked the two of them out. She received her new orders from the Agency, detaining Goro and notifying the recovery team. Es then set out on her new mission; to monitor Tōya and prevent threats to his life in emergency situations. Arriving in the Himezuru household, Es was greeted by Hinata Himezuru, and welcomed into the house. Inside, she waited for Tōya, and when he arrived, she explained her mission to the both of them. Afterwards, she explained the Unions and Mitsurugi Agency to the young man until Sōichirō and Mei Amanohokosaka arrived, letting the both of them take over. Once they had left, she observed Tōya for the night, returning to Agency in the morning after receiving new orders. Later that day, she had enrolled into Hakuō North Academy's class 2B. Humorously, she ignored the teacher's seating plan, and sat exactly behind Tōya. Later that same day, Es talked to Tōya during the school break, explaining that she was still to protect him. Sōichirō waltzed towards the two, and asked Es to make the sure that they were not disturbed. A little later on, on top of the school roof, she told Tōya that she was to return to headquarters to await further instructions, temporarily leaving his side until he made a decision about whether or not to work with the Agency. Fortunately, the young man agreed, meaning Es stayed by his side. On the way back to the Himezuru residence, Tōya heard a Discover Call coming from the direction of Akira Kamewari; he and Es rushed towards the source, leaving Hinata and behind. When they arrived, they startled Akio Osafune and Kuon Glamred Stroheim, prompting the both of them to swiftly evacuate. She then walked back to the Himezuru residence with Hinata, and Tōya. Back at the household, Yuki Himezuru lay in wait. She immediately took a shine to Es because of her delicate appearance, calling her a family member within a few minutes. In the evening, both Es and Tōya pursued Es' primary objective of detaining Unions, feeling that Akio was too dangerous to be let roaming around the city. They eventually found him, and with help from the surprise arrival of Kuon, they were able to best him and Es detained the Union. Unfortunately, the renegade Ten Sages' Acht and Drei arrived to pick up Akio and 'discipline' him. Es was berated by Tōya after she suggested fleeing and leaving Kuon to deal with the Sages; fortunately for them all, the two mages decided against combat and left. The following morning, Es told the young man that Kuon had been assigned to protect him under the approval of Yuki and the Agency. Hinata soon dragged Es along with her to give Kuon and Tōya some privacy. She was present at Kuon's enrollment into class 2B. Later on in the same day, Es, Kuon, and Hinata sat down to lunch with Akira and Tōya. Afterwards, she joined Kuon in discussing the Ten Sages and their fighting styles, being particularly worried about Drei and Sechs. She attempted to pull up files on the Wadatsumi Mass Vanish Incident, but could not find them. After school, she tailed Tōya to his work at the Maha☆Raja~ Curry Shop, being let in by Ringo Akagi, who pestered the young man about their relationship. Once Tōya had finished work, he and Es walked into Mei, observing the remains of Akio after his murder; Es listened to Mei's story about Ripper until the very man himself barged in on them all. Ripper fled, leading Es to pursue him due to the overwhelming threat he posed. Seemingly cornering him, she was taunted until he threw one of his many molotov's at the ground for her reaction. The tides turned as Kazuto Kotetsu launched himself into the fray, although against her will, Es used the opportunity to call into headquarters and ask for advice on the situation. Eventually, Mei and Tōya arrived, but this prompted the serial killer to back-off and permanently flee, leaving the trio alone with the bounty hunter. Attempting to act the hero, Tōya was knocked out by Kazuto, leaving Es to carry him back to the Himezuru household. Back at the house, Hinata dragged the girl off to get clean. After school, Es, along with Hinata and Tōya, went shopping for the food for dinner. Back at the household, Es watched on as Akira and Yuki began to devour everything in sight. The following day, Es was invited to the local pool with the group, exhausting herself after being given new orders to 'have fun'. In the evening, Es requested pudding to end her famished state. Late at night the next day, Es received word from the Agency that an office worker had been murdered after a Gainart explosion, she delivered the information to Tōya, but was interrupted by Kuon, who requested that the two of them help her with finding wards set down by the Ten Sages. During the mission, the trio talked about the Legacy Weapons, with Es expressing concern for Kuon wielding the Sealed Spear: Izayoi. En route to the Himezuru residence, Es spotted Elise von Klagen, noting her to be particularly suspicious since she could physically see the household. Making their introductions to the young mage, Es and Tōya escorted her inside the house, leading them to dealing with Elise and Kuon's unique antics. The following morning, Es went alongside the trio of Elise, Kuon, and Tōya to go shopping for the former two, but were shocked when they ran into Acht. Preparing herself for battle, Es lowered into a fighting stance, and analyzed the Sage's new Drive, but did not attack as the tension lowered from Acht's lack of will to fight at the time. Once Akira had gone missing, Es assisted in the search for him, but was unable to communicate for the Agency for an unknown reason. Following Tōya after he sensed a Discover Call, the duo arrived at the Himezuru household, clashing with Acht who was holding Hinata hostage. Ignoring Tōya's cries for her to not engage, Es fired herself at the both of them, determined to kill Acht because the threat she posed to her ward. Out of nowhere, wires ensnared Es, rendering her unable to even move; stunningly, the wires were emitting from Akira himself. With several more movements, Es was sent unconscious. Because of her actions the previous night, Es had fallen out of favor with Tōya, upsetting her to the point where Hinata and Yuki had to offer her advice on how to proceed with making up with him. During her conversation, they told her that no matter where she goes, even if she is not with them, she will always be family to them, shocking Es and making her regret what she almost did, shedding her first tears, she sadly states that she does not want anything bad to happen to Hinata. After being reassured by Hinata that she is still here, and being told by Yuki that this is what she should tell Tōya to make things right with him. She decided to go on a three-hour break, warning Tōya to not leave the house. Regardless, she found him inside Maha Raja with Mei, escorting him back to the house. With Kuon, Es delivered the news about Akira's infection and its rapid progression. Late that night, Es was trying to figure out how to approach him in order to apologize to him, but Tōya lied to Es, yelling at her and even ordering to go in the direction of an abandoned factory, which she sadly responded. However she did not do as ordered as she remained outside the house, stating she would no longer follow them. She has an epiphany that she wishes to be a part of Tōya's family, however she also realizes and wishes to become someone important to him, afterwards she spots Tōya leaving the house. Confused and concerned, she follows him Hakuō North Academy, protecting him from his best friend's assault. She sadly tells Tōya to run while holding him off, stating she is not a part of his family. Tōya, not wanting to lose either Es or Akira, gets between them taking their attacks from both sides. She then watches in awe as Tōya gets through to Akira, which prompts him to rip his own crystal from his body. When morning came, Es was about to report to Sōichirō due to him summoning her, however she decides to apologize to Tōya first before leaving. Tōya, touched that Es felt remorseful for her actions and that she truly does care about Hinata, apologizes about how he treated her. After an awkward moment midway through, Tōya explains that they already made up to both of them wanting to make things right, surprising Es. However, she is happy to make things right with Tōya, who feels the same. When Sōichirō called her up again, she and Tōya parted ways for the time being, both happy that they restored their friendship, while wishing each other to be safe. After having rested, Es was called on by Mei, and they rushed to find Hinata falling from a building. Es caught her and caught up to Tōya releasing his Origin of the Grimoire. The presence of Hinata calmed him down, and Es analyzed him to find that he had returned to normal parameters. Mei then asked that she take Hinata back to the residence so that she could rest; Es obliged. She expressed her relief and happiness that Hinata was safe from harm, but on route back home, she was encountered by Sechs, who has expressed interest in Es. He reveals to her that she has gained a free will and a soul, something an artificial life form like her should not have. Sechs then asked her what her desire is, before he vanishes. Pondering his question and expressing relief that she and Hinata were safe for the moment, continues on her back to the Himezuru residence with Hinata. After bringing Hinata to her room, Es overheard Kuon and Mei's argument before Kuon left with Tōya following after her. Es asked Mei what happened, but the shrine maiden angrily said that they are no longer her problem before Es calmed her down. Surprised, Mei expressed that Es changed for the better, due to her caring for others and speaking to her calmly. After explaining to Es what happened, Es was summoned by Sōichirō, with Mei telling her she will look for Tōya and Kuon while Es reports to Sōichirō, while also warning to be careful around him, advising her to follow her own choice when the time comes. Upon returning, Sōichirō explained that his goal is almost complete, Es becoming curious and also secretly wanting to help the others, asked Sōichirō about Phenomenon Intervention and the Boundary, but could not get anything on the Embryo. She then received orders from Sōichirō that told her to detain Tōya since he was classified as a 'high-risk Union', much to her shock and displeasure. When she protested this, Sōichirō threatened that he will kill her if she did not follow his order. Knowing she needs to help Tōya and to avoid being killed, she pretends to accept his order. Upon finding Tōya, Es directly went against Sōichirō's orders as she already intended, instead offering to protect Tōya from the unit sent to retrieve him, while recalling every experience she had. After reassuring Tōya she will be okay, she makes a promise to defeat him if loses control of the grimoire and becomes the Black Beast. Before they can leave, Mei arrived to detain Tōya, being the leader of said unit. Es and Tōya talked her down, until she eventually quit the Agency out of frustration. In order to evade following units, Es, with Tōya close behind, jumped into the sewers, but were helped into a safe location by Kazuto. When asked about the Embryo, Es told the two of them all the info she could, as well as about Phenomenon Intervention and how it works. Sensing Agency soldiers heading their way, the group split as Es and Tōya ventured further into the sewers, but they were met by Drei. When Drei revealed he came to kill Es and called her nothing more than a doll, Tōya defended her rights as a living person before being knocked aside. Es barely survived his myriad of attacks, but before Drei can finish her, she was saved by Tōya activating his grimoire. Before Drei can continue his attack, they were saved by Avenge who took over the fight for them, telling them that Mei is waiting for them. Both Es and Tōya managed to escape alive, taking about the grimore on the way out, but due to her injuries Es nearly loses consciousness before Tōya caught her. Despite being soaked, Es replied that Tōya's embrace felt warm, much to Tōya's confusion. They eventually got out of the sewers, meeting up with Mei, who gave Es fresh clothes, and they walked back towards the Himezuru residence. Inside, Es requested pudding, but there was none left. While waiting for Hinata to return from the shops with more pudding, Es was briefed by Kuon about the Wadatsumi incident; alongside Mei, Kuon, and Tōya, they all decided to go to the Restricted Ward and confront Sōichirō, determined to defeat him so they could prevent him from completing the T-system. Not long afterwards, Hinata arrived with the pudding, putting an end to Es' hunger. The group of four left soon afterwards. Arriving at the Restricted Ward, the group ventured deep into the facility until they ran into Acht. Kuon and Mei stayed behind to deal with her, while Es followed Tōya after deliberating on what to do. Inside the complex, they ran into one of the Es-N. Sōichirō began to insult Es over the speakers of the complex, calling her worthless and obsolete. They fled when the Es-N unit was ordered to attack them both. Having an epiphany about her actions, she decided to stay behind and fight the unit, allowing Tōya to go deeper into the complex. Unfortunately for Es, Es-N had already predicted her actions due to the possession of her battle data. But by being herself, Es defeated and killed the unit as it was unable to predict her actions. En route to follow Tōya, Es met three more of the Es-N units, but was saved by Kuon and Mei. Finally getting to the bottom of the facility, Es came to Tōya's rescue, and attempted to attack Sechs, but was easily brushed aside. When Tōya was thrown aside and knocked him unconscious, prompting Es rushing over to him, pleading him to answer her. When Sechs told Es she is next to fall, Es turned to face him, now feeling rage toward him and then to Kuon and Mei when they arrived. Alongside the two magic users, she attempted to take on the Sage but Mei and Kuon were knocked unconscious and Es was disarmed. Feeling fear the first time in her life, she tried to step away from Sechs, who delivered a fatal injury to Es. Sadly realizing she failed Tōya, she weakly spoke his name before falling into the Boundary. Inside the Boundary, Es somehow survived Sechs attack, focused on her existence and came into contact with the consciousness of Hinata. By focusing on her existence, Es was able to inherit the Embryo from Hinata. Hearing a Discover Call being emitted by the Master Unit, she ventured deeper into the Boundary and touched it. Es created an enclosed space inside the Boundary, and beckoned Tōya to enter it. Inside, she explained that she had returned Hinata to her room with no recollection of her origins as the Embryo. She then sent Tōya back to the original timeline that Hinata had not distorted so that he could kill Sechs at his weakest point. She decided to stay inside the Boundary, and after realizing she is in love with Tōya, she kisses him and with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, sends him back into the real world with no recollection of her existence to him and the rest of her friends, while reflecting on the life, emotions, and memories they have given her. She lay inside the Boundary as the Embryo did not belong in the real world and to also seal the Wadatsumi Gate by creating the World of Tsukuyomi, sacrificing herself. With her work done she prays that Tōya and the others have a happy future, before falling into a deep sleep. Lost: Memories Es returns to the real world and becomes reunited with Tōya and Hinata, however, everyone's memories of Es have disappeared, as well as her own for everyone else. Centralfiction When Naoto Kurogane touched the Azure, Es appeared in his visions. For currently unknown reasons, she is seen in front of a monolith like structure, presumably guarding and protecting it for it is the gate of the gods. It is also shown that she somehow knows Ragna and wants to guide him to the gate as it is the will of the azure. She will appear in the beginning of Story Mode before making a big appearance in the middle of it. Appearance Es is physically a young short teenage girl. She has long, braided blond hair which is tied in the back by a navy blue hair ribbon and large amber eyes. She wears a long, elegant dark blue dress with a white collar and short red tie. On top of her dress, she wears a baby blue gown that extends down her lower back and arms; frills encompass her entire outfit, emanating from the bottom of her dress, and the cuffs of her gown. She wears metal high heel shoes over her dark blue tights. When she transferred to Hakuō North Academy, she began to wear the female school uniform. At the pool, Es wore a simple white school swimming one-piece. On the chest of the piece, her name was written in plain block capitals on a large name tag. When Hinata transferred the Embryo to her, Es' hair turned lighter blond, and her eyes were bright blue. In Lost: Memories, Es wears a white elegant blouse, a black overall skirt with modified navy ribbon, black tights, and black mary jane shoes with navy ribbons. The only article of clothing she retains upon her rebirth is her navy blue hair ribbon, in which she now wears in a side braid. She was also shown wearing a white eyepatch on her left eye. Without her eye patch, her left eye was bright blue due to the Phantom Grimoire, but it turned back to its natural color after defeating Freaks. In BlazBlue: Centralfiction, she is wearing a modified version of her outfit from Code: Embryo, with it having a dark blue color scheme, blue diamond shaped accessories with key hole markings on the arm portions and back of her dress, an open small backless portion similar to Noel's outfit, black tights, blue heels and a new silver hair ornament on the tip of her braid. She has returned to wearing her braid in the back again, while for mysterious reasons, her eyes are blue again. Personality Emotionless, steady, and objective focused. Es is the perfect soldier, her mission always comes first. When she first met Tōya Kagari, she did not care for him or any other person, being willing to hurt and even kill others that she was 'friends' with just so she could complete a mission. If Es did not understand a term, mainly because of the informality or colloquial speech, then she would forwardly ask what said term means, leading to unique, and awkward situations. For a time, she possessed no opinions due to her little interaction with people outside of the Agency, as well as this, Es possessed a habit of taking things too literally, annoying Tōya as he put up with her awkward social tendencies. Possibly because of her initial lack of understanding towards humans, Es was prone to revealing information to others unnecessarily, and would often act in a robotic manner towards anyone conversing with her. She would also ignore the orders of anyone who was not her superior or essential to her mission objectives, leading to humorous circumstances; it was because of this tendency that she was seen as unerringly stubborn. Her time with Tōya softened her, and she was able to feel more emotions as time progressed. When she failed to protect him from being knocked out by Kazuto Kotetsu, she gave him a heartfelt apology; even when Akira Kamewari went missing, Es became a sort of emotional crutch for Tōya to lean on. When she fell out with Tōya, she became visibly upset, signalling another emotional growth for her, albeit's discovery being bittersweet. Furthermore, she began to disobey direct orders from her ward, even beginning to emit emotion into her speech; the most notable example being when she outright denied detaining Tōya, instead opting to protect him from the Agency unit sent to retrieve him. When she inherited the Embryo, Es expressed a profound sadness at making Tōya bare the same burden as her since she felt herself as irredeemable after having taken so many lives. She has also learned the true meaning of being family thanks to her interactions with Hinata and Yuki, which allowed her true self, a kind and noble girl, to emerge. She even begins to care about her new friends, showing great care and concern for them. She also began to fall in love with Tōya, who she labels as her dearest one and the most important person in her life. However, due to seeing her true love and her friends being killed by Freaks sent her into despair at being unable to save them and scattered her memories to escape from her heartbreak, showing how much they mean to her. However, upon her rebirth in Lost: Memories, when she lost her memories, she became notably more cheerful and smiled more often, but still retains her curious outlook on life. Upon recovering her memories, she regained her proper and formal tone of speaking, along with retaining her new-found cheerfulness. After saving Tōya and the others, as well as recalling her (Nobody's) friend "Me", she has vowed to keep moving forward, no longer chained by her lonely past with new-found faith in herself, her friends, and the boy she loves, finally obtaining happiness in her life and no longer giving into despair. Powers and Abilities ﻿Es wields one of the legendary Legacy Weapons – Crystal Sealing Blade: Murakumo. Her skills with the blade are awe-inspiring, being able to deflect multitudes of shrapnel being launched at her by Akio Osafune. On top of this, Es is strong enough to survive a multitude of blows dealt by the physically impressive Drei. Adding to her physical abilities, Es has an abnormally fast reaction time, coupled with impressive speed; she was able to even catch up to Ripper. Even unarmed, she possessed enough strength to easily lift and carry Tōya Kagari a considerable distance without fatigue. Because of her blank expressions and apparent lack of emotions, even Ripper's taunting could not provoke her, proving her to be incapable of panicking and losing the psychological advantage. She also has the ability to detect Discover Calls emitted by Drive-Infected Patients. After inheriting the Embryo, she could hear a similar type of sound emitted by the Master Unit within the Boundary. As a member of Sleipnir, Es can easily identify what Phase a Union has progressed to. If the crystal was not visible, she could monitor the seithr levels around the Union, and determine it that way instead. If need be, she could pull up the Agency's database at any time, and access files to help with her situation. Once she had inherited the Embryo, Es was able to create an enclosed space with the Boundary, as well as the ability to use phenomenon intervention. During the battle with Freaks, Es used the Phantom Grimoire which temporarily restored her former strength and speed. This ability faded away after defeating Freaks. It is shown that while she is not as strong and fast as she was, she is still capable in battle as Mei mentions she was able to fight and throw a Union much bigger than her. Musical Themes Trivia *Es' birthday falls on Pregnancy and Infant Loss Remembrance Day, a remembrance day observed primarily in the United States and Canada. Somewhat ironically, Es' name not only means 'Embryo Storage', but she would later inherit the Embryo itself. Navigation ru:Эс Category:Characters Category:Spin-off Characters Category:Female Characters Category:XBlaze Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Non-human Characters Category:Embryo Storage Category:Hakuō North Academy Category:Mitsurugi Agency Category:Code: Embryo Characters Category:Lost: Memories Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Playable Characters